A Joyful Summer
by Byron12
Summary: The story takes place during the summer before jackson and lydia's sophmore year lydia is fed up with jackson's antics and they go on a break then lydia goes to stay with her father while there she finds love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf ,

And I want to give a shout out to my best friends Samilynn23 and Pokemonrul432 also a big thank you to Woman-Of- The- Night for helping me.

Chapter One: My Miserable Boyfriend

Lydia's POV

I was really frustrated with Jackson because he was running late from lacrosse practice. He was supposed to take me shopping but instead for the past two hours I have been reading the Notebook and applying some lipstick to my lips. Suddenly, I got a text from Jackson saying he was on the way. I sighed as I put on a fabulous summer that I got from Malian, Italy. Jackson's Porsche arrived in my driveway and I stepped out the house looking ** as hell. He just stood there in his car with an attitude. I swear to god this is going to be an awful day.

"Finally you are here! What the hell took you so long Jackson? I been waiting here for like two hours and I don't want to hear any excuses! Just take me to the mall please before I die of boredom and please clean your disgusting car out when you get a chance because it's stinks and no girl would ever ride in a nasty car. You are better than this."

"Wait a minute, Lydia; you are not the boss of me! You are lucky that I'm taking you shopping just because you need to update your wardrobe. I don't know why I even bother to go out with. All you care about is shopping and the freaking Notebook. God I hate that movie! Can we just have a peaceful ride to the mall? That's all I'm asking, Lydia, just a simple answer to shut you up for good. It's my car and I can trash it if I want to and you can walk to the mall."

"Seriously Jackson, you have no right to speak to me like that! All you care about is lacrosse and making McCall's life a living hell so don't you ever insult me again or I will leave your sorry **. I really mean it, Jackson, you are a nobody without me even if you are Capitan of the lacrosse team. Oh my god! I'm tired of arguing with you. Just drive faster so I can get my shopping done early and go home."

"Me? A nobody? Come on Lydia! I could have any girl I want. Like Brooke Harris in my chemistry class, who is dying to go out with me. She even had a crush on me during freshman year. You need to say that you're sorry and kiss my feet also while you are at it. I will even pull over so you can do it. I'm very serious Lydia."

"Hell no Jackson! I'm not your dog I think we need to go on a break since you are being an **. We need some space from one another. Brooke Harris is a middle class ** who wants to be popular. I don't really care if she does like you; the girl is completely obsessed with you to the point she will be stalking you."

Jackson's POV

I wasn't happy about Lydia telling me that we were on a break and needed some space from one another. I had enough of her rambling. I dropped Lydia off at the entrance of the mall so that I can find a parking space. When I got out of the car, I saw Brooke leaving a car with her family out of the corner of my eye. I signal her over so I can talk to her while Lydia was shopping in the mall. It usually takes her three hours to find the clothes and shoes she wants.

"Brooke, Lydia and I are having problems and i'm very tired of fighting and arguing with her so I would like to go out with you this Friday night and get to know you. If you are free that night and summer vacation just started."

"Jackson, I would love to go out with you since you and Lydia are not a couple anymore because I have been waiting for this moment since I met you. I'm free Friday so just come and pick me up at eight. I can't wait for our date."

Lydia's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. That ** was talking to Jackson and she went past me while having a big smile on her face as she caught up with her family. I walked over to Jackson while he put my bags in the trunk of his car. I was going to ask him why was he talking to that girl but I decided against it since we are on a break. Jackson took me home and when I got there, I saw my father's green Mustang in the driveway I wondered why is he here. Probably just to argue with mom over child support or to get some money. As I walked in, my bags were packed and my mom told me i was going to stay with my dad for the rest of the summer. I was speechless as i gathered my things and put them into the car.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but I think it's a good idea that you stay with your father. You haven't seen him for a while." my mom said giving me a hug goodbye.

"I'm not happy with this at all "I said angrily and left with my stupid father.

We got into his car and drove off. I just stared out the car window. "So how did your schooling go this year?" My father asked, starting a conversation.

"Good" I said emotionlessly.

"Lydia, look I'm trying here." My dad said starting to get angry.I stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. We arrived a few minutes later at his house. I went into the house and started to unpack.

"Lydia, wait." I turned around.

"I hope you have fun while you are here." He said.

"I'll try. I really don't want to be here" I said snobbishly.

"Well, your mother told me to come and get you so try and at least have fun." He yelled.

"I don't know why! You haven't tried to be in my life for the past four years! You weren't there when grandma died or for anything else!" I half yelled.

"I'm sorry but blame that on your mother" He said and left as usual. I stomped upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.


End file.
